


Jealousy

by Rexa



Series: Nulis Random 2017 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Nulis Random 2017, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Tooru cemburu.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate. Im not gain any profit from this works, but some fun.
> 
> Happy reading♥

Kadang memiliki saudara yang sama narsisnya seperti dirimu itu membawa petaka. Meski kau sendiri merasa bahwa kaulah yang paling tampan sedunia. Atau ... setidaknya hal itulah yang Tooru rasakan manakala sang sepupu kesayangan, Kise Ryouta bertandang ke rumah.

Gaya heboh dan kepribadian yang ramah ceria, yang telah menjadi ciri khas si pemuda yang usianya 2 tahun lebih muda itu kadang membuat Tooru pusing. Mana saat itu dia sedang kencan dengan Wakatoshi. Kencan di rumah. Undangan kencan yang disamarkan sebagai undangan belajar bersama dan makan malam.

Apa boleh buat, mana mau Tooru terang-terangan mengajak Wakatoshi berkencan. Di mana harga dirinya sebagai pangeran diletakkan kalau begitu?

  
Terus hubungannya apa?

  
Pastinya kalian bertanya-tanya. Coba kita lihat.

  
"Ushijimacchi, mau tambah minum?? Aku bikinkan ya?" ujar si pemilik senyum sejuta watt sambil melesat ke dapur, bahkan sebelum Wakatoshi menjawab pertanyaannya.

  
Hela napas kembali terdengar. Membuat Wakatoshi menoleh, hanya untuk mendapati wajah tampan kekasihnya berubah masam.

  
Wakatoshi mengerjapkan mata. "Ada apa, Oikawa?"

  
Tooru memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Maafkan sepupuku ya? Dia sepertinya kebanyakan asupan gula."

  
Wakatoshi mengangguk. "Tidak masalah. Sepupumu lucu."

  
Netra cokelat Tooru nyaris mencelat dari tempatnya. Apa tadi?

  
"Haaah??"

  
"Ya?"

  
"YEEEIIIIII! Aku sudah kembali!!!" ujar Ryouta sembari membawa nampan berisikan gelas-gelas es teh lemon dan segera menghidangkan di hadapan keduanya. "Ini punya Ushijimacchi, ini punya Toorucchi. Dan ini buatku."

  
Wakatoshi mengangguk. Tooru menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan buku matematika pada kepala kuning sang sepupu. Ah, kenapa rasanya sekesal ini saat melihat sepupunya 'caper' pada kekasihnya?

  
"Toorucchi~~ajarin aku matematika ya?"

  
"Tapi kami sedang belajar fisika, Ryouta! Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke Tokyo dan buat kelompok belajar sendiri?"

  
Ryouta mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ah, Toorucchi tidak seru!"

  
"Kalau begitu kau jangan ganggu!"

  
"Oikawa... kurasa itu sedikit berlebihan. Kise tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu."

  
Ryouta sudah memberikannya pandangan bak anak anjing yang tersesat, memelas minta diizinkan untuk ikut pulang. Menahan kesal, Tooru pun mengalah. Pada akhirnya, kegiatan belajar mereka selesai dan kini mereka menghadap meja makan, makan malam bersama.

  
"Ushijimacchi... akan pulang setelah ini?"

  
Wakatoshi menghentikan kunyahannya, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Aku harus kembali ke asrama sebelum jam 9."

  
"Aaahh sayang. .. . padahal aku mau minta diajarin untuk servis."

  
Jengkel, Tooru menyambar. "Kau bisa belajar dariku, Ryouta."

  
Ryouta tergelak. "Tapi aku mau belajar langsung sama Ushijimacchi."

  
Tooru hendak menjawab, tapi Wakatoshi memotong lebih dulu.  
"Kalau kau mau datanglah besok ke Shiratorizawa, aku bisa menolongmu latihan, Kise. Kau masih libur kan?"

Netra madu itu berbinar penuh antusias. "Aaaaaa, benarkah? Aku boleh datang sewaktu kalian latihan?"

Anggukkan Wakatoshi membuat Ryouta melompat-lompat senang. Tooru merasa sesuatu di dalam dirinya mengelegak. Sisa waktu seolah berjalan lambat, dan ia memilih untuk tetap diam menahan geram.

* * *

  
"Sepupumu lucu dan baik, Oikawa."

  
Tooru hanya bergumam tak jelas.

  
"Kurasa kau sebaiknya tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarku hingga ke halte. Kasihan sepupumu sendirian di rumah."

  
Tooru mendengus. "Terus saja kau bela dia!"

  
Tooru agaknya tak sadar sudah merajuk. Wakatoshi menghentikan langkah. Menarik tangan Tooru untuk kemudian membawanya ke balik sebuah bangunan untuk memeluknya. Tooru terkesiap.

  
Wakatoshi dapat merasakan Tooru yang terkejut dengan perlakuannya. Sebelah tangannya kini membelai punggung Tooru. Tubuh Tooru bergetar, tapi tak lagi melawan perlakuan Wakatoshi, malah membalasnya dengan memeluk erat.

  
"Aku sayang padamu."

  
Tooru mengangguk dalam pelukan. Mengerti bahwasanya kecemburuan telah mengedepankan egonya tanpa peduli akan sekitarnya. Tooru berjanji tak akan seperti ini lagi.

  
Keduanya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Wakatoshi menyempatkan diri memberi kecupan kilat pada kening Tooru sebelum melesat ke dalam bus. Membuat wajah Tooru semerah udang rebus.

* * *

  
Ryouta sibuk menyuapkan sesendok penuh es krim ke dalam mulut ketika ponselnya bergetar dan berdering sekilas. Menandakan sebuah pesan masuk ke inbox ponselnya.

  
Sebuah kata sederhana membuatnya tersenyum lebar. Dengan cekatan jemari lentiknya mengetik balasan.

[ _Kembali kasih, Ushijimacchi. Senang bisa menjahili Toorucchi sekaligus membantumu._ ]

  
.  
.  
.  
.

  
End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya.  
> Jaa  
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
